


Ни места, ни времени

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для них все было не вовремя, не к месту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни места, ни времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Place, Wrong Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9877) by infinitemoments. 



Для них все было не вовремя, не к месту.  
  
Сначала он горевал, потом она загрустила, потом он тревожился, а потом…  
  
Были слезы, так много слез, пролитых над упущенными возможностями, возможностями, растраченными впустую. Она не подходила ему, она не была достаточно сильной. Она была беззащитной малюткой, просто младшей сестренкой, за которой он должен был присматривать. Ни разу не женщина, ни разу не Охотница. Не ровня ему, даже не друг, а просто маленькая девочка, которая хотела охотиться, чтобы отец мог ею гордиться.  
  
Был гнев, так много гнева из-за упущенных возможностей, возможностей, растраченных впустую. Он не подходил ей, он был опасен и ненадежен. Он был никем, усталым, запутавшимся: просто невезучим охотником, которого она имела неудовольствие знать. Ни разу не образец для подражания, ни разу не возлюбленный. Не ровня ей, даже не её друг, а просто мужчина, который хотел охотиться, чтобы добиться отцовского одобрения.  
  
Они никогда не находили нужных слов. Если пытался он, этого не делала она. Если пыталась она, отказывался он. Она злилась, он задирал нос, они просто раздражали друг друга. Они никогда не смотрели друг другу в глаза, и даже если бы захотели это сделать, у них бы не вышло. Полярные противоположности. Лед и пламень. Но, вместо того, чтобы поддать пару, у них получилась огромная лужа из пота, крови и слёз.  
  
Она считала, что безразлична ему. Он думал, что она – не одноразовый трах. В этом замкнутом круге они больше прислушивались к своим собственным мыслям, чем друг к другу. Он хотел её защищать, она не хотела быть «спасенной красоткой».  
  
Он всегда проваливался. Он говорил не то. Не тогда. Он был недостаточно нежен и мил для неё. Великий мудак было бы преуменьшением века.  
  
Она всегда всё портила. Она говорила не то. Не тогда. Она была недостаточно сильна, недостаточно крута для него. Никудышная соплюшка было бы преуменьшением века.  
  
Он пытался сохранить ей жизнь, взял на себя её случай, подсовывал ей нож, спасал её от призрака, потом от своего брата. Но он был просто тупым Охотником, которому хватило дурости сказать ей, что нужно тренироваться и чей отец убил её отца.  
  
Она добивалась его одобрения, собирала все по случаю, демонстрировала собственный нож, мерялась силами с призраком, пыталась помочь ему с братом. Но она была всего лишь маленькой девочкой, задирающей нос, а ее папа погиб из-за его отца.  
  
Он спросил её однажды, зачем ей такая жизнь, когда вокруг полно альтернатив. Из-за отца, ответила она, потому что это способ быть к нему ближе. Он понимал, но не мог вынести мысли о ней, мертвой как отец.  
  
Она восхищалась им за то, что он захотел такую жизнь. Она никогда не спрашивала об этом, ни разу. Из-за отца, она знала, потому что в это его втянул отец, он сделал его самым лучшим. Она понимала, но задумывалась - а может, он хотел совсем другого?  
  
Отец. Её, его… Все всегда сводилось к этому.  
  
То, что давным-давно натворили те двое, то, что всегда заставляло их двоих робеть рядом друг с другом. Его отец, её отец, его отец, её отец… Оба Охотники, оба мертвы. Точно так же собирались закончить свои жизни они двое, поэтому, наверное, для них никогда и не было ни места, ни времени.


End file.
